Man's Greatest Joy
by Salomedancing
Summary: On the last visit to Neverland before she has to grow up, Wendy is captured is captured by Captain Hook, as is Peter Pan. What are his plans for her and will he let Peter Pan live?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. M. Barrie.**

**AN: This story was written several years ago and is another one that I never felt completely satisfied with and which I am now cutting and re-writing. The original was much more explicit and was most definitely X-rated, but I think it improves with these changes. I don't feel like that with everything I have written and several stories will never be posted here as they are to explicit and I don't want to change them. If you have read my stories before you know that my fics tend to be rather dark and this is, even with changes, not a completely happy story. The rating is for violence and some sexual content. This story is following the same basic plot as most of my Peter Pan-stories, which is probably why I don't write them anymore- there are only so many fics that can be written on the theme "Captain Hook captures Wendy", after all.. The title is from a quote by Genghis Khan; _Man's greatest joy is to slay his enemy, plunder his riches, ride his steeds, see the tears of his loved ones and embrace his women_**

**The original story was kindly beta-read by japanpeterpan**

Peter came back to fetch Wendy for the spring cleaning the next year, but then he forgot all about it for some time. Eventually he came back, and Wendy ignored that she was taller than him now- almost a young lady, and slipped back into playing. It was fun to chase Peter in the woods of Neverland, and though she knew by now that she had to grow up in the end, she pushed that knowledge to the back of her mind in the bright sunlight of the enchanted island.

One morning, though, she went by herself, following a small path she had not walked before. Perhaps it was not a path at all, merely the traces of a large animal that had wandered through. She followed it anyway, dancing forward, but then she came to a glade, and there, seated upon the fallen trunk of a large three, was Captain Hook. He ought not have been there, he was dead, swallowed by the crocodile, but despite that, there he was. When he saw her, he stood up and bowed, and Wendy approached him, for a moment mindless of the dangers he represented.

Like the first time she saw him, Wendy was mesmerised by his person, and she could not help herself as she walked up to him and allowed him to seat her beside him. Then Wendy looked at her hands and then up again, drowning into those eyes that were as blue as forget-me-not.

"How?" she asked, and he regaled her with a story of how he had fought his way out of the beast's belly, using his sharp hook as a weapon. She listened to the tale, caught by his beautiful voice that chose words carefully and put them together to a riveting story. So taken she was that she didn't realise that she was sitting close to Peter's deadliest enemy, not until Hook fell silent. When Wendy was no longer fed words she abruptly came to her senses and she stood up.

"I must go," Wendy said, but before she could take a step, the steel hooked around her arm, and then she was seized and pulled close to the man as he stood up himself. His large hand covered her mouth, muffling her screams and she was pressed hard against his body, which frightened her, though she could not tell why. Though she was taller than she had when she first met him, she had never before realised how tall he was. Now Wendy was engulfed in his arms, and she felt very small when she struggled to break free.

"I am sorry, Miss Darling, but I cannot let you go," Hook whispered into her ears. He raised his voice and on his harsh orders, the glen was soon filled with pirates. Wendy was bound and gagged, and then she was unceremoniously flung over the shoulder of one of the men, and the whole party departed to the ship.

Once back in the Captain's cabin Wendy was freed and though rather breathless she made an effort to appear calm and poised in front of Hook. He was again the gentleman, offering Wendy a chair, something to drink, or eat. When she had declined, somewhat haughtily, he took his seat close to her, and took her hand. Wendy tried to snatch it back, but she found that his grip was far too strong for her.

"Now, my dear, I will ask you to tell me the whereabouts of Peter Pan, please. I want you to notice that I do this politely, and remember that I have not treated you harshly in any way, apart from the rather unfortunate manner to which you were brought here. For that I most profoundly apologise."

Wendy relaxed a bit, Hook's voice was soft and she could not detect anything else than sincerity in his features.

"If you tell me what I need, I will give you my word that you will suffer no harm from my hospitality. As a matter of fact, as soon as Pan has been brought here, you will at once be brought back to the shore, and will have nothing more to fear from me."

The polite words and the manners with which Hook uttered them, almost made Wendy feel that it was a small task to tell the way to Peter's lair. But only for a moment, then she shook her head.

"I can't tell you that, Captain, and I will not. I know you have no friendship for Peter, and I will play no part in helping you. Now I think you should let me go, before Peter comes to my rescue, or you will be sorry."

Unfortunately Wendy's voice wavered a little at her last words, and she did not sound as sure of herself as she could have wished. Hook must have heard it, but he did not acknowledge it. Instead he leaned closer to Wendy, ignoring that she pulled back slightly to keep her distance from him. When he spoke his voice seemed even softer, a low murmur that was almost inaudible for Wendy.

"You would do better to tell me. You don't want to know what will befall you if you don't."

Wendy raised her chin, though her heart had started to beat very fast. "I guess you will make me walk the plank again. And it will probably work as well as it did the last time."

Hook laughed, but it was a laugh without mirth, and Wendy felt a small shiver of fear.

"Miss Darling. Wendy. I will ask you once again. Be so kind to tell me where I can find Pan, and you will have nothing to fear from me. So far you have not seen very much of me, or of what I am able to do, and you don't know to what you condemn yourself, if you don't obey me now. Do what I ask, nay beg of you, and you can live happily unaware of it."

But Wendy shook her head. She could not really believe that Captain Hook would hurt her, he had always behaved quite decently toward her, even when he had gleefully tried to send her into the hungry mouth of the crocodile. At least she told herself that Hook would not do anything harmful to her, even if there was a small nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Hook sighed and rose, looming large over Wendy. The nagging doubt ceased to nag and started to scream instead, but Wendy herself could not utter a sound when his hand closed around her arm and dragged her up to her feet. For a fleeting second she thought she could detect pity in his features, before they hardened. He changed his grip of her arm so her forearm was twisted up and he traced the artery visible under the white skin.

"If I cut you here, you will bleed out and die very quickly." He turned her arm again. "If I cut you here and not too deeply, it will just bleed some, but it will hurt. Pain does strange things to you and you may think you have strength enough to withstand it, but that is only because of your ignorance."

The Captain pressed the hook harder against her skin and it broke through. Wendy cried out and tried to wrench out of his grip, but he held her easily, cutting a short gash, before he removed the hook and let go of her. Blood welled up, but he took his handkerchief and tied it around her arm, quickly stemming the flow. Wendy looked up at him with a new fear; she knew that this was just a brief respite. It was dawning to her that Hook could do all sorts of nasty things to her, and also that he would. She had forgotten the single-mindedness he put on his pursuit of Peter, and she felt that she had also overestimated her own charm. She had just begun to learn that a pretty girl can achieve quite a bit with just being pretty, but she had forgotten that Hook was not a boy, and that he, despite his courteous ways, was a cruel man. Still she shook her head when he asked her of Peter's whereabouts again. Hook's face grew very grim.

"So be it then," he said and Wendy gave away to her panic and tried to dart away from him, but he easily caught her hair and dragged the terrified girl close to him. But even if his intentions were to make Wendy talk, no matter what, he was mercifully interrupted before he could begin. Smee burst into the cabin, waving his arms.

"Pan, Captain! Pan is coming!"

Hook made a triumphant exclamation, as he hastily let go of Wendy and picked up his sword.

"Stay with her," he ordered Smee, before he was gone, the door closing after him with a bang.

Neither Wendy nor Smee said anything while they waited, though Smee, after a quick look at the shivering girl went to fetch a blanket and after wrapping it around her made her sit on the sofa. Wendy huddled into the blanket, straining to hear what happened outside. Had Peter come just a little earlier she would have been convinced that she would soon be gloriously free, but now she cradled her cut arm against her chest and felt an ice-cold dread. What would happen to her, and Peter, if he didn't win?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I would like to say a special thank you to my guest reviewers. I'm not able to respond to them personally, but know that I really appreciate them!**

**I have been asked about the fics I write that are too x-rated for this place. You can find a few at adultfanfictionnet, under the author name dancingsalome. All my stories can be found at Livejournal though; my fanfic journal is called scripsi. However, the x-rated stories are f-locked so you must friend me to be able to read everything. I will, however, only friend you back if your profile states that you are over eighteen.**

Hours seemed to pass before the door was opened again, though in reality it was only a matter of half an hour at the most. Then the door burst open and Hook emerged, in his arms the bleeding and unconscious form of Peter Pan. The Captain disposed of his burden on the sofa which Wendy quickly vacated.

"Warm water, Smee," he ordered curtly. "And your surgeon's kit."

As Smee hurried away, Wendy forgot her own worries and knelt by Peter's side, looking at him anxiously. He was not dead, but his face was white and his breathing shallow. His right arm was bleeding, in such amount that it was impossible to tell what the real damage was. Hook suddenly put some rags in her hands, showing her without words how she was to press it against' Peter's arm.

Wendy held the fabric against the wound, pressing steadily, and it seemed that it bled less. Smee soon came back, and he proved to be quite deft in taking care of the injury. Wendy stayed by his side, helping with what she could, and at long last Peter's arm had been tended to. He was still unconscious, but Smee declared that Pan would live, if nothing happened to complicate matters.

Hook had hovered above them, during the operation, and when Smee was dismissed, Wendy dared to ask him what she had wondered about since he came back.

"Why didn't you kill Peter when you had the chance?"

Hook face darkened. "Because I can't! Believe me, nothing would please me more, but what would happen? Everything will freeze, that is what will happen, and the ship will be stuck in the ice. Who knows if it will ever be spring again, if Pan is dead? No, I will keep him alive until I have been able to get so far from here, that the weather will obey the laws of nature, and not that of a boy."

Suddenly he started to laugh, and he laughed for a long time.

"I won," he said after a while, his voice sounding a bit unsteady. "Sweet Wendy, it seems that your co-operation won't be necessary after all. I guess this call for some sort of celebration"

He left the cabin, and soon after Smee returned this time with warm water and some food. Wendy slowly washed Peter's blood away from her hands. Smee also provided a dressing gown and though it clearly belonged to the Captain, Wendy was grateful for the warmth it provided. When she had eaten she curled up at the Peter's feet, and settled down to wait for him to wake up. From the deck she could hear laughter, and shouts, sometimes even singing, and she assumed that the pirates were having a feast to celebrate Hook's victory. Peter remained unconscious, only stirring from time to time, but the sound of her voice seemed to soothe him. Part of Wendy wanted him to wake up, so she would have someone to talk to, but the rest of her felt that the longer Peter was unaware, the better for him. Soon enough he would have to face that his life was in the hands of Captain Hook.

It must have been quite late before Hook returned, and Wendy had fallen asleep in her corner of the sofa. Hook seemed to be in an excellent, if somewhat unsteady, mood, and when he pulled her up from her seat, Wendy could feel the smell of rum on his breath. She had never encountered drunkenness before, but she assumed that Hook was in an inebriated state. He put his hooked arm around her waist, and tilted her head up.

"Pretty, pretty Wendy", he said, and kissed her. The kiss had just the name in common to those tentative kisses she had been bestowed before. Wendy tried to keep her mouth shut, turning her head away, but Hook's hands gripped her jaw, forcing her lips to part and receive him. It shocked her when his tongue explored her mouth, demanding her co-operation in something she found repulsive, and which scared her. Wendy lashed out with her hands, and managed to rake her nails across his cheek. She drew blood, which made him stop, though he only laughed at her when she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Let go of her."

Both Wendy and Hook turned around, and saw Peter standing by the sofa. He was still very pale, and he swayed a bit as he stood, but he looked determined and angry.

"Did you hear me Hook, leave Wendy alone!"

Hook straightened up, tossing his hair out of his face. He had stopped laughing and seemed very sober and calm at once, but Wendy could see a flicker of red in his eyes as he took a step toward the boy.

"What did you say, Pan?" Hook's voice was dripping with contempt. "What will you do if I don't? Crawl on the floor and tug at my boots?"

"It's between you and me, Hook. Wendy has done you no wrong. You have me now."

"True. But she is quite entertaining, and I intend to keep her and you should thread very carefully because your existence it solely made of my goodwill. ."

The Captain's voice was just a low purr, and Wendy realised that he was very angry now, furious even.

"Oh no," she thought. "He'll kill Peter now, whatever he said earlier." It certainly seemed likely, because Hook swopped down on Peter with blazing eyes, but it was not the hooked arm he lifted to strike the boy with. Still the blow felled the boy to the floor and Peter cried out in pain. Wendy took hold of Hook's arm, tugging at him to make him stop, but he merely flung out his arm with such force that Wendy stumbled backward and fell to the floor as well.

"Keep out of it, girl," Hook told her, and she stayed where she had landed, watching with wide eyes. Peter's arm had started to bleed again, the dressing was slowly getting redder and instead of hitting him again, Hook paused. Wendy could still see the red light in his eyes, but then he passed his hand over his face, rubbing his forehead, as if to clear his head. When he looked up again he merely looked weary, and then he looked down on Peter and frowned. Hook quickly strode to the door, bellowing Smee's name. When Smee showed up he was definitely not sober, but his merry expression disappeared when he saw Peter.

"Get him out of here, Smee," Hook said. "It's unlikely that the brat will survive long if I have to have him under my eyes. Take him away and keep him alive."

Wendy stood as Hook moved about the cabin, shedding his coat, and washing himself. She was unsure of what would happen now. She was terribly tired, but the terror Hook had instilled in her was still very much alive, and she wondered what would happen to her now. When he spoke to her she couldn't help but jump, even though he didn't sound angry anymore.

"What on earth am I going to do with you?" He looked at her in silence for a minute, and then he sighed. He opened a door that Wendy hadn't noticed before and he motioned at her to come. The door led into a storage space, there were coffins on the floor and clothes were hanging from rails or folded on shelves. The Captain pushed her lightly to get in, and then he removed a duvet from his bed and gave to her, before he closed and locked the door. Wendy was left in darkness, but though the floor was hard, she was not cold and so exhausted that she soon fell asleep, despite the turmoil and fright of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

When Wendy woke up the next morning she found the door ajar and when she ventured out into the cabin she found it deserted and by the sun she could see through the windows she judged that she had slept well into the morning. While she was still pondering if she could procure Smee's attention without being noticed by Hook or the other pirates, Smee entered the cabin with a breakfast tray. He answered Wendy's questions with that Peter was quite well, "all things considered". He also told her, to Wendy's secret delight, that he was preparing a bath for her and would find some more suitable clothes. She ate her breakfast as Smee was bustling in and out, rigging up a tub for her behind a screen and then leaving her alone with hot water and soap.

The clothes were very strange, in heavy rose-coloured silk. There was a linen shift and several petticoats, but no other underwear and no stockings and shoes. The skirt was very long, yards of fabric that swirled around her legs, longer than her own skirts at home. The bodice was heavily boned, though awfully low-cut, and when she had laced the front close, it nipped her waist in quite a bit, but pressed her breasts up, so that they were half un-covered. Wendy found that deeply embarrassing, and she wished for one of the boring but sensible dresses she had to wear in school instead.

The Captain returned when Wendy was dressed and was attacking her damp hair with a comb she had found on Hook's dresser. He regarded her with curious mix of pleasure and apprehension

"You look very fetching. I predict endless troubles having such a pretty picture on this ship. Tell me child, how old are you now?"

Wendy remembered the kiss of last night and regarded him with some suspicion "Fifteen. Just."

"Not much of a child left in you then. I think I got hold of you at the last moment, before long I'm sure that Neverland would have been closed for you. The question is, too young still, or not?"

He shook his head, but then he seemed to lose interest in her and started to pull up papers and maps on a large table. It piqued Wendy's interest and she cautiously moved closer to have a look. Some of the maps, though oddly distorted to her mind, clearly showed the familiar shapes of the British Isles, while others seemed to depict the oceans.

The Captain looked up. "We are going back to England as soon as possible."

Wendy suddenly felt excited. They were going home! "Oh Captain, please. If you contact my parents in London they will give you anything you want, if you let me come home again. I know they will. And for Peter too, I'm sure."

Hook laughed. "And this London you talk about, which London is that?"

Wendy felt confused. There was only one London, as far as she knew.

"My dear girl, I am quite sure that we are not talking about the same thing. We are going back to England, ruled as it is by the good King Charles. Tell me, is that the London you are talking about?"

Wendy felt cold. "But that's more than two hundred years ago, it's not possible!"

"Isn't it? You can readily accept this island, with all the oddities it possesses, but you can't believe that? I am quite sure I can go back. Don't look so stricken, I wouldn't have called on your family even if we had returned to the place you call home." Hook eyed her with some interest. "Two hundred years, you say... I think you and I will have some rather interesting conversations in the future."

Hook returned to study his maps, and Wendy sat down. Her legs suddenly felt boneless, and she felt a bit dizzy. She wouldn't go home. She would never see her family again. Homesickness fell over her and she felt like she was going to be sick. Hook would never let her go, and there was no one left to save her and Peter. Wendy realised that the only option for her was to try to escape before Hook left the island, but how? She sat in silence for a long time, thinking, before she spoke again.

"Could I see Peter, please?"

Hook looked annoyed. "Why would you want to see a dead boy?"

"Dead! But you said! He wasn't yesterday!" Wendy felt as if she was choking. Had Peter died during the night? Why hadn't Hook told her?

"Oh, he is still breathing, but not for long. I told you yesterday that I was merely waiting until I could be sure that I had got away from Neverland before I killed him."

"You tricked me! You said that if I did my best, you wouldn't hurt Peter!"

Hook suddenly seized her arm and dragged her up, his face thunderous. "Guard your tongue. I never said I wouldn't kill him, merely that I wouldn't make him suffer the short time he has left. You presume too much, Wendy, and if you're not careful, you'll regret speaking in such haste."

Wendy blinked back tears. Hook was right; he never said he wouldn't kill Peter. Oh, how foolish she was. Hook released her, looking somewhat kinder.

"I forgot that you are a young thing, and I guess I have to allow some breach of manners because of that. I'll give you this; give me no reason to complain today and perhaps I'll let you see him tomorrow. Now be quiet and let me work in peace."

Wendy retreated to the sofa, which felt a somewhat safer distance from Hook. A few hours passed when he continued to work with his maps and Wendy spend her time thinking over her situation, hoping to find a way out she hadn't thought about before. If they couldn't escape, then she must save Peter's life, on way or another. Eventually Smee arrived with food and Wendy was summoned to the table to eat with the Captain. She watched him under her lashes, wondering if she dared to speak up. His mood seemed to swing very quickly and might very well be very angry at her. She fidgeted a little and Hook put down his cutlery.

"What is it, girl?"

Wendy voice at first faltered, but after a false start she got the words out. "Captain, I was wondering... I wondered if you could not kill Peter, please. I will do anything you want if you let him live. I will be good and do whatever you say."

Hook snorted. "My dear, it's a most generous offer, but you forget that you are already at my mercy. You can't offer me something I can make you do anyway." He leaned back in his chair. "And have you the slightest idea what I want from you? I doubt that."

Wendy flushed. He was right; she had no clear idea, only that she was quite sure the frightening kiss had something to do about it.

"I… Kisses and such, I guess," she managed lamely.

He laughed. "Indeed."

He rose and came to sit by her at the sofa. Wendy eyes burned from tears that she didn't want to shed, and she closed them, she felt bewildered and scared, but Hook didn't seem angry.

"Don't fret over Pan, Wendy; you can do nothing for him. Think of yourself and be a good girl and you will have nothing to fear. Provoke me and you will be sorry. You are a very beautiful girl and I intend to have everything you can give me, but I'm not in any particular hurry, at the moment I'm inclined to let you grow up a little more.

"I will be good," Wendy said with a seriousness that sounded somewhat odd, given the subject. Hook laughed again, but it sounded quite kindly.

"I rather believe you will, Wendy. And I promise, if you are a good girl, I will not be too hard on you"

She spent the rest of the days on the sofa. Hook was mostly gone, but Smee took pity on her and showed her a trunk with books. Not that Wendy could muster much concentration to read, but she appreciated the kindness. He also made up a small bed for her in the small space she had slept in and when night came she was also given a small lamp so she didn't have to fumble her way out of complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning began much the same as the day before. Wendy found herself alone in the cabin until Smee came with her breakfast, but when she was almost done, Hook returned and curtly told Smee to escort Wendy to see Peter when she was finished. Wendy could feel herself get flushed from joy, and she thanked Hook repeatedly, which made him smile. Well out of the cabin Smee held a protective hand on her arm, and after some distinctively dirty looks she received from some of the crew, Wendy was rather grateful for that. Even so, two rather burly men blocked their way, asking Smee whether the Captain had already grown tired of the little miss, and if it was their turn now. Wendy stepped closer to Smee and he shooed them away. He brought her down into the ship, and started to unlock a door. Before he opened it, however, he paused and turned to Wendy, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Miss. It grieves me that I know I have been part of your misfortune. If I can do anything for you, I promise I will."

Wendy didn't know what to say. Smee's concern was real, she thought, but she doubted that he could do anything to help her. Nevertheless she thanked him, and Smee opened the door and showed her into a small cabin, and then he closed and locked the door again. Peter was lying on a bunk, still looking a bit pale, but when he saw her he sat up without much problem. Wendy saw that someone, probably Smee, had provided him with a pair of worn breeches, and a shirt, both quite too large for his skinny frame. She ran to his side, kneeling on the floor.

"Oh Peter!"

She wanted to fling her arms around him, desperately needing comfort, but she knew she couldn't. Peter wouldn't understand her need, and would most likely only be confused by it. So she merely knelt close to him, searching his face.

"How are you feeling? How is the arm?"

"It's better, but I don't seem to be able to move my hand properly."

To illustrate he tried to clench it, and to Wendy's alarm, his fingers refused to fold. Hook's sword must have cut deep, and she wondered if Peter's hand would ever heal. That is, if he was allowed to live. For a moment they were both silent. Wendy's relief to see that Peter felt better was overshadowed by Hook's threat of killing him as soon as he could. After a while Peter softly touched Wendy's cheek.

"You look different Wendy. I don't know what it is, but you do."

She laughed a little nervously. "It's just the clothes."

Peter looked thoughtfully at her. "No, I think it's something else too."

Wendy thought Peter looked different as well. For the first time she felt that Peter was younger than she, which she had never felt before. The past few days had been so full of changes that had suddenly altered her perception of herself, and consequently also of Peter. He looked so solemn, and it was a shock for Wendy when she realised that the laughter had gone out of Peter's eyes. Before his eyes had always twinkled, even when in danger, but not now. Wild ideas ran through Wendy's mind, that they could try to overpower Smee when he came back, that they would be able to get up on the deck, and fly away before anyone could catch them. But she knew that there was hardly any chance for them to succeed that. Peter was clearly not well enough to do anything straining, and she, well she had nothing that could match Captain Hook and his crew. Peter sighed and lay down again.

"It's good to have you here, Wendy. Can't you tell me a story?"

"Of course."

She slowly started to tell him one of his favourite stories, and Peter looked quite content as she spoke. But after some time, the door was inevitably opened again, and this time it wasn't Smee, but Captain Hook himself. He looked down at them, an odd mixture of loathing and triumph on his face. Peter sat up and squared his shoulders, though it made him wince.

"I have news for you Pan, and though you won't like them, my heart is filled with joy at the thought of them." Hook's hand clenched around Peter's unharmed arm, and pulled him up from the bed. "Come, and I'll show you."

He turned to go out again, giving Wendy a nod to indicate that she was to follow. As they were about to climb the narrow stairs up to deck, Peter fumbled after the rail for support, only to fail. Hook paused.

"What is it, Pan?"

"I can't use the hand," Peter answered rather sullenly, and Hook smiled an ugly smile.

"You can't?" He quickly examined Peter's hand, ignoring the small cry of pain the boy omitted at the brusque handling. What he discerned seemed to fill him with satisfaction "I see. How fitting. An eye for an eye, boy, or rather, a hand for a hand. Let's see how much you'll enjoy coping with just one hand. As I have had to do."

With that he hauled Peter up to the deck. Outside the whole crew was waiting, and Wendy became aware of a tension in them. Hook pointed at the green shores of Neverland, not so far away.

"Look at it, Pan. Look carefully. It's the last you will see of it,. because now we are setting sail, and we will never return. You'll never take a step there again."

Peter didn't answer, but he paled. Wendy took a step closer to him, but she didn't dare to get too close, as Hook gave her a glare full of warnings when she moved. As Peter watched Neverland, Wendy watched Peter, while Hook gave the orders to set sail. The Jolly Roger slowly moved, creaking heavily, and then the wind got caught in the sails, and she moved faster, turning her stern towards the island. Peter twisted in Hook's grip to be able to watch, and Wendy thought she had never seen anything so despairing as the expression on Peter's face when the island grew smaller.

For a long time they stood there, and Hook's eyes never left Peter's face either. When Wendy noticed it, and the appalling expression of exultation on Hook's face, she felt quite sick. There was so much hatred there, and Wendy had no doubt that if Hook had been able to, he would cut Peter's throat then and there. They stood there until the island disappeared beneath the horizon. As it disappeared Peter wailed, a sound so filled with misery that it cut Wendy's heart, and she wished that she could hug him, and try to comfort him. But Hook handed Peter over to Smee, with orders to lock him up again, and then he brought Wendy back to the cabin and left her there.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: As always. a big thank you to my anonymous reviews! For those interested in my fics with a NC-17- rating, they are now (slowly) being updated to An Archive of Our Own.**

Wendy's own pain, which had sunk back when she had felt so sorry for Peter, suddenly flared up again when she was left alone. Despite the uselessness of it she sat down and cried heartily. The reality of never returning home felt much more absolute now when they had left Neverland, and she was still sobbing when Hook returned. He first looked rather astonished, and then annoyed, but Wendy was so caught up in her emotions that she for once didn't care if Hook would be angry with her. Instead she lifted her face from the pillow she had been crying into and screamed at him.

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here! I don't want Peter to be killed! I hate what you do to us. You are evil and cruel and I hate you! You hurt me, and I want my mother!"

Then Wendy started to cry without control again. Hook quickly crossed the room and pulled her up to her feet, and Wendy lost all sense of caution and tried to hit him. He easily dodged her hand, and then wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She could not break free from the grip, but he didn't do anything else than holding her firmly. At length Wendy's desperate sobs died out, and she just leaned limply against Hook's chest. She had won nothing in her efforts, nothing at all, she knew. It was much more likely that this would earn her some kind of punishment, but for the moment she didn't care. Hook released her.

"Go and make yourself presentable, and then come back here."

Wendy hurriedly washed her face, wondering what Hook had in mind for her. Nothing good, she was sure, and the fact that he was so calm just terrified her more. When she once again stood before him, she could feel her legs shake.

"You can't go home, Wendy. Never again. You will never see your mother again, and it's only foolishness to grieve over it. I thought you understood that, and had decided to make the best of your situation. Apparently I was wrong." Hook paused, looking somewhat thoughtful. "Perhaps it's not so surprising though, considering your age. But know this; it was my plan all along. I would never have let you go, if it had not served the purpose of getting Pan at my mercy. That would have been worth your death, and it still would be, if I ever have to choose."

Hook's hand stroked her face, tracing the outline of her lips with a finger.

"Pan, you really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hook sounded puzzled. "A mere boy, who hardly remembers his own name from one day to the next. What can he offer a girl like you? What understanding can he have of what it means to have the love of someone like you?"

Wendy looked back, unable to answer. How could Hook understand? He was too violent, too serious, and too grown-up to understand the sheer joy of being with Peter. The fun, fun in a way that she was never allowed to have back home, and never would be allowed to have again.

"I just do," she said finally. Hook's finger hardened around her chin, forcing her head into immobility.

"And you think that I can't love, isn't it so, my beauty? You think that I'm only capable of hate. You can hate me if you want, but you are wrong if you think that is the only feeling I can possess. I can love too, Wendy Darling, and I might love you- but you may wish for your sake that it doesn't happen."

He let go of her, and took a step back. Wendy wasn't sure how to respond to Hook's speech, so she merely stood there, wondering if he expected her to say anything. Apparently not, as he soon started to speak again.

"I cannot really tolerate this kind of behaviour even if it's understandable, but I will let it pass, this time. You will not speak to me in this manner again, however, or you'll regret it, and Pan will as well. Do you understand me?"

Wendy, who had fully expected to be punished, could only nod and with that Hook seemed to be satisfied and left the matter. In the days that followed, some sort of routine evolved. During the days Wendy was left pretty much on her own, as Hook had a ship to manage, and she was only let outside when Smee could be spared to accompany her. In the evenings Hook talked quite a lot, making her answer all sorts of questions about her home. He was quite kindly toward her and though he had indicated that he wanted to kiss her again, he didn't touch her. She felt a little bit less scared of the Captain when it came to herself, but then there was Peter to worry about.

Peter. As the days went by, Wendy's fear that Hook would kill him grew. Every time night came and Peter was still alive, Wendy breathed easier, only to have her fear renewed the next day. Whenever she was alone with Smee, she questioned him about Peter, and was told that her friend was healing as he should, though his hand seemed to be permanently damaged. Smee seemed genuinely concerned about Peter, and on more than one occasion he repeated his wish to help Wendy if he could. Wendy longed to see him again, but she dared not ask Hook, for fear that it would bring unwanted attention to Peter. The Captain had been in a very good mood ever since it became clear that they had successfully left Neverland, but Wendy thought it unlikely that his temper embraced the well-being of Peter as well.

Her fears came true at last one day, when Hook ordered Peter to be brought to the cabin. Before the boy arrived Hook seated himself in his chair, making Wendy to sit down by his feet. As they waited Hook played with her hair, tugging gently to make her look at him.

"You look pale, Wendy. Afraid?"

"Yes."

"Yes of course. You fear for your little friend. I know you have wanted to talk about him for some time. I had thought you would be pleading for him by now."

"I thought it would have displeased you, Captain."

Those words made Hook laugh. "Indeed, it probably would."

At that point Smee arrived with Peter in tow. Wendy felt quite horrified at the sight of him. He was pale, and very thin, it was clear that being confined was something that affected him badly, even if Smee had taken good care of him. He looked at Hook and some of his old defiance came back to his face, and then he looked at Wendy and frowned. Hook leaned forward, a rather peculiar smile on his face.

"How is your hand, boy?" Peter looked down, but didn't answer. "I know you can't use it. Not very agreeable, is it? I must confess that the thought of it has brought me much pleasure, as has leaving Neverland. Tell me, would you be able to fly back to it now, if I let you go?"

Peter looked confused. "Fly? People can't fly only birds and insects."

"Peter!" Wendy exclaimed. She first thought that Peter was trying to make fun of Hook, but the bewildered look on his face told her that he genuinely didn't remember. Hook looked intently at Peter, smiling slightly, before he asked:

"But you remember Neverland?"

"Ye-es," Peter said slowly. "It is home, and I miss it."

"And you know who I am? And who she is?"

Now Peter looked surer of himself and a bit angry as well. "Yes, you are my enemy, and that is Wendy who is my friend."

"Very good. Now, I was going to kill you, but I have thought about it, and perhaps I will not. You are hardly a match for me now, and it would just demean me to kill a defenseless child."

Wendy listened with growing amazement, and she became aware that she was holding her breath. Could it be possible that Hook wouldn't kill Peter after all? It rather looked like it.

"You'll have to work for your living, though," Hook continued. "I have no use for idleness on this ship."

Peter looked angrier. "I'm not going to work for you, Hook. Ever!"

"You are not, hmmm? Though that would mean life over death?" Hook suddenly yanked Wendy's head back by her hair, and she yelped in surprise. "I think you will reconsider, Pan, if I tell you that it's not only your well-being that is at stake here."

The hook pressed into Wendy's throat and she was reminded how Hook had told her that her life was nothing, if it meant that Hook would triumph over Peter. The boy looked worried, his eyes darting from Hook's face, to Wendy's.

"I'll slit her throat, and then I will make you clean up, Pan, though I dare say that is the last thing you would ever do. But you would do it- in the end."

For a long time no one moved. Then Peter nodded. "I'll work. If you leave Wendy alone."

The Captain removed the hook, but pulled Wendy closer to him. "You don't have to worry for her. She is a lovely girl, and easy to like" Wendy could feel herself blush, and Peter's face coloured slightly as well, but he didn't say anything. After a moment or two Hook leaned back and released Wendy. "Take him away, Smee, and put him to work."

After they were gone Wendy still sat on the floor, feeling too weary to rise. Eventually Hook spoke again. "Happy now, my dear?"

Wendy looked up, wondering if Hook mocked her, but he looked quite serene. She didn't feel very happy, even though she was very relieved that Peter wasn't going to be killed. Hook still hated him, and she was sure that Peter's life would be an ongoing misery. But she didn't dare to anger Hook, so she just nodded.

"Yes, very happy," she said.


End file.
